Figuring It Out
by EveryStarryNight10
Summary: An incredibly stressed out Harry Potter attends Bill & Fleur's wedding where he finds himself snogging his best friend. What does this mean? Where will Harry's life turn from here? Rated M.


A/N: Ok guys, here is my much anticipated new fic. I just want to make sure you all understand, this is NOT a sequel to Guilty Love: Year 6. Anyway, reviews make me write, so leave 'em!

Harry Potter and The Year of the End

Chapter One: Surprises at a Wedding

Harry Potter's brain was racing. He wasn't entirely sure of where he was or what time it was. All he knew was that he was kissing one of his best friends.

And it wasn't Ron.

Breaking the kiss for air, Harry panted slightly, looking hard into Hermione's eyes. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but she covered his lips with her own, smashing his mouth into another kiss. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her hands snaking into his hair. Harry's hands were everywhere: her waist, her neck, her back, her legs, and back to her waist again. He couldn't think straight.

Finally, he broke the kiss again. "Hermione?" he panted.

"Harry, I just-," but Harry's lips were on hers again. This definitly was not one-sided. Harry shook his head and pulled away again. He swiped a hand through his jet black hair.

"I don't know what we're doing."

"Neither do I," Hermione replied, looking down at her hands.

"B-but, Ron," Harry said defiantly, "Ron loves you."

"I don't know who I love, Harry," Hermione said sheepishly. "I just need this."

Unable to argue with cold hard fact, Harry welcomed her back into his arms with a fresh kiss.

The Boy Who Lived had never been more confused in his life. A few hours ago he had been sitting with Ron at a lonely table at Bill and Fleur's wedding reception. Unable to take anymore-empty socialization he went upstairs to the room he shared with Ron in the Burrow. A few minutes later Hermione had come to find him. They sat and talked. Then they kissed.

Dumbledore was dead. The only things on Harry's mind for the last several weeks were thoughts on how he could track down the remaining Horcruxes. Even for the week he had been at the Dursley's, he thought of nothing else.

Lupin came for him after one week. He packed his things and thanked the Dursley's for taking care of him all these years. He did not love them. They did not love him. He told them that if he survived he would let them know. Vernon shook his hand. Aunt Petunia gave him a brief, awkward, but not entirely unappreciated hug, and Dudley shook his hand as well.

Lupin took him for his apparation test. Harry passed with ease. He had learnt from Dumbledore after all. Then their thoughts turned to the Horcruxes. It would not be an easy task, thus far it had proved almost impossible.

Now Harry was at the Burrow. He had promised to go to Bill and Fleur's wedding, and so he did. He intended to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

Ginny avoided him in general. He didn't blame her. He had hurt her for the last time and Harry sincerely hoped she would find someone kind and loving, and less emotionally stressed. She deserved that.

Now he was wrapped in Hermione's arms. For the first time in weeks he felt alive. He had felt numb for so long. Mechanical. The Boy Who Lived. He didn't want to be the Boy Who Lived. But he had no choice. It was his destiny. It was a constant weight, and a very heavy one at that.

But in the here and now all Harry felt were Hermione Granger's lips pressed on his, her hands roaming all over his chest and back.

"Hermione, I-," Harry kissed her lightly once more. "I have to tell you something." Harry scooted back and leaned against the headboard of Ron's bed. "I'm leaving soon," Harry stared at the bedspread, picking at a loose thread with his fingers. "And I don't expect to return."

Hermione was silent. "I'm going with you."

"No. You're not."

"Harry," Hermione stared into his eyes, "You're not going alone. Ron and I are going with you."

Harry shook his head. "I knew you would say that. I have to do this alone. You guys have risked enough for me. I won't have you in danger again. You saw what happened to Dumbledore and he was the most powerful wizard in the world."

"He was the most powerful wizard of his time, Harry. YOU are the most powerful wizard in the world. I think you know that."

Harry shook his head again, but remained silent. "Harry. We're going with you."

"NO!" Harry shouted. "YOU CAN'T GO WITH ME THIS TIME, HERMIONE!"

Ron stumbled into the room, looking confused. "What's with the yelling?" he asked, glancing at Harry and Hermione who were seated on his bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry was just saying that we're not going with him."

"Going where?" Ron asked dumbly before recognition registered in his eyes, "Oh. We're going with you," Ron stated simply.

Harry groaned. "You CAN'T!" Harry bellowed. "WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THIS. I HAVE TO GO ALONE. I HAVE TO."

Ron grabbed his bathroom and opened the door to leave. "Sure, mate. You're going alone. And we're going alone with you," he snapped the door shut behind him. A moment later Harry and Hermione heard the squeak of the shower nozzle and sound of running water.

Hermione smiled slightly at Harry. "It's decided."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Harry said angrily.

"Fine by me," Hermione said leaning closer to Harry and pressing her lips to his.

"I feel kinda bad about doing this on Ron's bed," Harry muttered.

Hermione smiled against his lips and kissed him harder.


End file.
